


Capture

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i wrote this in between classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Just a mini fic about Ash meeting up with Tracey!
Relationships: Kenji | Tracey Sketchit & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Capture

Food bowls scattered across the ranch gleamed in the sun like mirrors, reflecting the calm chaos of the different pokemon roaming around. 

The constant scritch scratching of pencil against paper fluttered through the air as Ash and Pikachu poked their heads out the doors. 

Pikachu stifled a snicker as Ash crept next to Tracey, who was just finishing up a realistic sketch of a Caterpie chatting with a Weedle. 

“If I run and jump at him, he’ll definitely catch me!” Ash exclaimed to Pikachu. 

Tracey’s head snapped up as Ash rushed at him, Pikachu smugly watching from afar. 

“Wait-” 

Tracey’s sketchpad squished the grass as Ash tackled Tracey with a laugh. 

After rolling his eyes, Tracey sat Ash next to him and greeted only Pikachu as a joke. 

They fell into a familiar routine of catching up, almost as if Ash never left. 

Showing each other pictures, drawn or not. Chatting about pokemon of new regions and predicting their moves and behaviors. Rambling about research and stories.

Exchanging art and battling tips. 

Ash stuck his tongue out at Pikachu as he doodled his starter in a dramatic pose. Tracey chuckled, teasingly quizzing Ash about Pikachu’s health. 

As Ash and Tracey shared a laugh, Pikachu’s ears twitched. 

They all glanced upwards, eyes widening as two Butterfrees drifted down in front of them. 

Ash and Pikachu grinned at each other, leaping to hug the one with a yellow scarf. 

“Is bug type pokemon still your favorite?” Ash joked before introducing to Tracey, “Butterfree is my first ever capture!”

Butterfree twirled around Ash and Pikachu, settling on Ash’s cap and chatting to Pikachu. 

“Is that a  _ pink _ Butterfree?” Tracey blurted, immediately turning to a new page in his sketchpad and muttering about his observations. 

“Are you going to draw pink Butterfree like that pink Rhyhorn? In grey?” Ash said, reaching an arm out for the pink Butterfree while his Butterfree patted his forehead. 

Ash’s lone piece of paper rippled in the breeze, jokingly mocking Tracey with its crinkles. 

“ _ Hey _ .” Tracey sighed when Ash and Pikachu both laughed. “Come on, it’s about time we headed back.”

Ash cheered, skipping ahead with both Butterfrees. “Have I ever told you about the time I watched a whole  _ swarm _ of Metapods evolve into Butterfree? It all started with Celebi!”

Pikachu flailed his paws in excitement as Tracey gathered his supplies. 

Both Butterfrees perched on Ash’s arms, chirping as Ash twirled across the ranch, his doodles trailing after him like a stringed baton. 

Patting Ash’s back with his sketchpad to get him to stop spinning, Tracey said, “Oh that reminds me! Professor Oak has an artbook I think you should check out!”

Ash and Pikachu’s eyes sparkled, causing Tracey to chuckle. 

As Ash and Tracey recounted stories of the past, the two Butterfrees fluttered around, greeting old friends and meeting new ones. 

Elongated shadows and the clicks from Ash’s rotom phone accompanied them all the way back inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> First school semester is over for me, woo~! To whoever it might concern, congrats on making it here! I hope everyone had a wonderful if not at least alright week!


End file.
